Doubt
by Passive
Summary: This is what happens when you care about someone!" Yuki isn't sure if living with the loud singer is the best idea. One-shot


Passive: This is my first stand alone. Please be kind to me and leave a review on your way out.

Summery: "This is what happens when you care about someone!" Yuki isn't sure if living with the loud singer is the best idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation, and this is all fiction.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was a peaceful night.

Eiri Yuki deeply sighed as he leaned back on the comfortable sofa. Closing his eyes and resting his feet on the wooden table, Yuki sighed one more time as he felt the cool breeze on his face. It felt really good to finally get rid of all the snow. Spring was his favorite season, but the hell would freeze over before he admitted that to anybody.

If Shuichi was here, he would turn on all the lights. He would listen to some despicable music and sing along with it in a very off-key manner. He would talk and talk and talk and he would give him some wet, sloppy kisses every few minutes, but thankfully, the irritating boy wasn't here.

The glow of the TV was the only thing lighting the whole room and Yuki was very grateful for that. It felt good to be left alone in the darkness from time to time.

Yuki lit a cigarette and rubbed his temple as he thought about Shuichi. The loud singer had changed his life so suddenly that Yuki almost found it funny. A year ago, he would have kicked anybody out who would try to attach himself to the writer. Now, it was him who was feeling attached to somebody else.

It was almost dangerous to be around the boy sometimes with all the mistakes he made. Like the time he put a few eggs in the microwave and they all exploded, or the time when he unintentionally left the hairdryer in the bathtub, or when he _accidentally _locked both of them in the bathroom…not that Yuki complained about _what _they did in there until a few hours later when Tohma came to their rescue, but still…

The funny thing was that Yuki was beginning to enjoy living with the obnoxious brat. Sure, the feeling of wanting to be left alone was sometimes too much to bear, but Yuki had learnt to cope with it. It seemed that Shuichi knew about it, too; because he didn't whine as much as before when Yuki kicked him out. Shuichi would come back home the day after and none of them would talk about that. It seemed to be a silent agreement between them.

And tonight was one of those nights, with the slight difference that Yuki hadn't kicked the younger boy out this time. Shuichi was in one of his concerts and Yuki was very, very grateful for that; because concerts seemed to take a lot of energy from him and the boy was calm for a few days after that.

The gratefulness changed to irritation though, when an hour passed and Shuichi didn't show up. Lying on the sofa and staring at the white ceiling with tired eyes, Yuki tried not to think about the negative meanings of Shuichi coming home late. True, Shuichi had never cheated on him in the past year, but he was so _young, _and so _beautiful, _and Yuki had the right to be worried.

Rolling over and facing the mute TV, the blonde winced as he felt a sharp pain in his temples. If the brat was here, he would give him a nice massage and…damn it! When had he become so independent?

Yuki knew he was walking on a very dangerous path, but he just couldn't help it. After that incident in New York, he had learnt to stay alone. He had learnt to distance himself from people, but how could he keep the distance when the pink-haired singer followed him _everywhere_? God knew how many times he had tried to run away and the scariest thing was that running away was the last thing in his mind nowadays. These days, he was too busy thinking about what to buy for Shuichi's birthday, or what clothes to buy for him to stop people from staring at him, or how to stop himself from worrying when Shuichi rode his bicycle in those crowded streets…

Yes, his life had changed. It had changed for better even though Yuki was never going to admit that to himself.

Ten minutes later, Yuki was fast asleep without Shuichi showing up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki woke up with a start when the phone abruptly rang. His head was pounding worse than before and he had to close his eyes and take some deep breaths before being able to stand up and make his way to the phone. Staring at the black receiver for a few seconds, Yuki hesitated before picking it up and pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yuki. It's Tatsuha."

"What do you want?" Yuki tried to hide the disappointment in his voice as he replied. Somehow, he had expected it to be Shuichi answering back with his loud voice, not his annoying brother.

"Sorry to bother you this late. It's just that something came up and I think you should know about it." Was it just him or Tatsuha's voice was trembling? This couldn't be good.

"What's wrong?" Damn it! He wasn't supposed to say that. He was supposed to be his usual cold-hearted bastard, not some worried beother who wa-

"It's Shuichi." Yuki's heart stopped beating.

"What happened?" He was happy that his voice wasn't shaking anymore. He just wished his hands would stop shaking too.

"Nothing to worry about! I don't know what happened on stage. You know how hyperactive he is. He just fell from the stage and…you know, we just took him to a hospital to make sure he's alright."

"Which hospital?"

"The central hospital. Don't worry, Yuki. He's al-" Yuki hanged up the phone before Tatsuha could finish the sentence. Shuichi was fine. He _had to _be, because Yuki wasn't sure if he could handle another loss.

"This is what happens when you care about someone!" The blonde writer murmured angrily as he made his way to his, no _their_ bedroom, and started changing as fast as he could. He tried to tell himself he didn't care. He tried to tell himself nothing would change even _if _something had happened because he had just made up his mind. He was going to leave Shuichi for good.

His heart was still beating fast as he slammed the door shut behind him and walked to the elevator.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After passing three red lights and speeding off limit the entire road, Yuki was finally at the central hospital. Leaning back on the leather chair, he watched nurses in white running in and out of the hospital under the rain. A part of him was telling him to start the car, get back home and forget about the past year all together, but the voice in the back of his head yelled at him not to. He couldn't ignore his heart screaming at him to see the boy for the last time either.

The blonde man was totally wet when he stepped in the hospital. The noises were making his headache worse and the white fluorescent lights were hurting his eyes. He never liked hospitals. After the incident in New York and Tohma bringing him to a hospital in the…damn it! Why did he keep remembering that incident tonight? It was all that brat's fault.

"Can I help you, sir?" A pretty nurse asked him and Yuki wanted to say no. He wanted to turn around and walk away, but before he knew it he had asked where Shuichi Shindou was.

The word _emergency room _made Yuki inwardly cringe, but he kept his cool as the nurse gave him a fake smile and showed him the way, and now he just had two options left. He could either turn around and leave or walk in the emergency room and risk the decision he had earlier made.

A few seconds later, Yuki was practically running to the ER. He knew he was making the biggest mistake of his life, but how could he walk away when Shuichi could possibly be in a comma or worse, dead? How could he walk away when the boy had so su-?

"Shuichi?"

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry when he saw Shuichi sitting next to Hiro with his hand on his lap in a very awkward position. The blonde wanted to scream at him, but how could he when he noticed the wet tears on the rosy cheeks? Damn those tears for making him act soft.

"What happened?" Hiro opened his mouth to answer, but it was Kay who suddenly stood up and made his way toward the blonde writer.

"Shuichi fell from the stage. I think his wrist is broken."

"I'm fine, Yuki! I'm so glad you came here. I thought you were asleep by now."

"And that's why you called Tatsuha?" Yuki tried not to show how betrayed he was feeling, but he guessed he failed for his brother guiltily looked away.

"I didn't want to bother you." Shuichi's voice came out as a whisper, but Yuki heard it well. He watched Shuichi weakly smiling at him and couldn't help but soften up a bit. If it was the last night he was going to be with the brat, then he had to use it well.

"Then why are you sitting here?"

Hiro opened his mouth to answer but was stopped again as the door in front of them opened and a doctor walked out. He looked quite tired, but no one could blame him. Who wouldn't look tired working at 2 A.M?

"Shuichi Shindou?"

"That's me." Shuichi's voice was slightly wavering and glancing at the swollen wrist, Yuki couldn't help but to feel the pain, too. It was definitely broken.

"I'll be fine, Yuki. Don't worry. Go back home."

Shuichi slowly walked inside, and all the heads turned toward Yuki. What? Did they expect him to go inside with Shuichi? He was a big boy. He could take care of himself. But then again he looked like he was in a lot of pain…

"Some fucking manager you are." Yuki glared at the American manager and was happy to see the guilty expression on the face. If something had happened to Shuichi, Yuki would have killed him with his bare hands.

The room was filled with the smell of alcohol and Yuki had to close his eyes to stop himself from groaning loudly. He hated the smell of alcohol more than he hated Shuichi's horrible perfumes.

"Yuki, you didn't go home!" The brat happily screamed and Yuki ignored the doctor's surprised look as he walked closer to his lover and looked at the swollen, bruised wrist.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Yuki hid a smile as he looked at Shuichi's face. It was funny how the young singer was trying to act brave in front of him.

"It's broken." The doctor calmly announced and Yuki watched as Shuichi's face fell. He didn't know why he did it, but before he knew it, he was running his fingers on the rosy cheeks; slowly cleaning the traces the hot tears had left behind. He didn't complain when a blush appeared on his lover's face. He liked his lover blushing more than he usually let on.

"I'll be waiting for you in the car." He just didn't have the power to look at that happy face, knowing he wasn't going to see it ever again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

For some unknown reasons, Yuki didn't leave Shuichi behind. He waited until Shuichi came out of the hospital with Hiro walking behind him. He even gave Hiro a ride; not because he liked the red head, but only because Shuichi so adorably asked.

The blonde writer thought Shuichi was more of a child rather than a lover as the boy kept ranting on and on about how he fell from the stage and made a fool of himself. Yuki had to agree with the boy on that. Then the boy started talking about how happy he was that Yuki actually showed up.

"You look happy, Yuki."

"I _am_ happy."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't choose a pink cast."

"What's wrong with pink?"

"It's gay."

"But we _are_ gay."

Yuki didn't respond and Shuichi stayed silent until they reached Yuki's, no, _their_ apartment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki skillfully lit a cigarette as he watched the boy sleeping peacefully on the sofa. The poor boy had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow on the sofa and Yuki couldn't really blame him. He knew how breaking a bone hurt even though Shuichi had tried to prove him otherwise.

It was almost the sun rise, but Yuki was too busy thinking to notice. He watched Shuichi moan as he rested his weight on his broken hand and helplessly sighed. He really didn't know what to do with the brat. Leaning down, Yuki planted a small kiss on the boy's neck as he lay down next to the boy and stared at the serene features of his lover.

He would decided what to do with the obnoxious singer tomorrow

Yuki's hand was resting on Shuichi's bare stomach as he fell asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

If Yuki knew tolerating Shuichi with a broken wrist was so difficult, he would have left him in the hospital last night, but no, he was stuck with the brat and there was no way out.

It all started with Shuichi asking Yuki to pour some shampoo on the boy's hair because he was unable to do it himself. Then he had to hand the boy his red towels because Shuichi couldn't reach it with his left hand, and now Shuichi was calling him again. Good thing he was going to leave Shuichi for real this time…but why the idea of leaving the brat didn't sound as appealing as it did a few months ago?

"What is it this time?"

"Um…please come here for a second."

Yuki sighed as he looked at the closed bathroom door. Shuichi had been there for an hour now. Opening the door silently, he was met with a pair of bright eyes looking shyly back at him.

"What do you want?"

"Oh god, this is _so _embarrassing!" Shuichi's cheeks turned red and Yuki slowly raised an eyebrow. What could possibly make Shuichi blush like this? Crossing his arms and leaning on the cold wall, Yuki waited for Shuichi to speak up.

"Come on, brat. I don't have all da-"

"I can't zip up my pants!" Shuichi suddenly screamed and went redder than before, if it was possible. Yuki tried to hide his smirk, but Shuichi saw it and adorably pouted. The poor boy looked very frustrated.

"And now you want me to zip up your pants. Huh?"

"I'm sorry, Yuki! It's just that…" Shuichi left the sentence unfinished as Yuki suddenly kneeled in front of him. God, this was so embarrassing. The singer just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

Yuki on the other hand was enjoying this. Resting his hands on the boy's hips, his smirk widened as Shuichi loudly swallowed. The boy was already going to be late for his rehearsals, but Yuki was passed caring about that. So, instead of zipping up the pants, the blonde pulled them down, revealing the boy's white boxers.

"What are you doing, Yuki? I have to go. I can't do th-"

"Shut up." And Shuichi did when Yuki pulled the boxers down.

Shuichi with a broken wrist was more fun than Yuki had first imagined him to be.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride?"

"Yeah, Hiro! I'll be fine. Go and have fun with Ayaka!" Shuichi winked and watched as Hiro narrowed his eyes. Well, he shouldn't have picked up the phone and answered Shuichi when he was in the middle of sex the other day. Now, Shuichi was going to tease him about it until doom's days.

"Look who's talking! You were late this morning and you were practically _glowing_! What does _that_ mean?" It was Shuichi's time to narrow his eyes and turn red.

"Oh, look who's here!" Shuichi and Hiro both turned their heads to where Kay was pointing and their jaws dropped. This couldn't be true!

"I can't believe this. This is an illusion." Shuichi whispered and shook his head, but nothing changed. Yuki's car was still there and Yuki was still leaning on it with his cigarette hanging between his lips.

"Man, you're so lucky." Hiro gave his best friend a nudge and it was enough to wake Shuichi from the trance he was in. Screaming Yuki's name on the top of his lungs, Shuichi didn't wait another second to run to Yuki. Standing on his toes to plant a kiss on Yuki's lips, he was disappointed when Yuki turned his head and the kiss was planted on the older man's cheek. So, Yuki wasn't comfortable to show affection in public. Shuichi could deal with that.

The ride to the apartment was oddly quiet, and it was because Shuichi didn't want to ruin the moment with talking nonsense. Yuki had come and picked him up for the very first time after all. He had to write it somewhere in order not to forget it.

The stars were twinkling in the sky when they reached home. _Home…_It was such a lovely word. Shuichi couldn't stop himself from grinning from ear to ear when Yuki opened the door with his small key and stepped inside.

"How's your hand?"

"It's fine! It hurts a little bit but it isn't anything I can't tolerate. Everybody was so nice to me today! And I discovered that I can't eat anything with one hand. So Hiroshi had to feed me. We made such a mess." Shuichi didn't notice when Yuki's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And I couldn't use the bathroom, because you know…ah…the problem with the zipper, but I couldn't take it anymore, and I had to ask Hiro to do it." Yuki didn't respond to that.

"And singing was so difficult. I never knew having one hand could be so hard and irritating, but if it means you're going to pick me up everyday, I'm ok with it."

"Don't get used to it. It was a one time thing."

"And Kay was super nice to me. He didn't threat me at all, and Mr. Tohma sent me flowers! Tomorrow I'm going to thank him and tell him tha-"

"You're not going anywhere tomorrow." Shuichi stared at Yuki with an open mouth.

"I can only imagine you moaning in pain instead of singing all the time. Unfortunately, I only have the credits of hearing you moaning, for completely different reasons." Shuichi only blinked.

"You look so cute right now. How do you manage to look so innocent after all the things we've done." Yuki traced his hands on the soft cheeks, secretly enjoying how smooth the pale skin felt under his fingertips.

"I need you so bad." His voice was deeper than usual, his eyes darker than before and Shuichi didn't complain when Yuki leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. Shuichi tasted of ice cream and strawberry, a taste Yuki had become addicted to, and he didn't seem to get enough of it.

It was a good thing Shuichi decided to stay silent and don't ask about Why Yuki was suddenly acting this way, because Yuki had no answer to give. Instead, he occupied himself with nibbling the sensitive neck and was rewarded with Shuichi's low moans.

Getting rid of Shuichi's shirt without hurting the broken wrist was a hard job, but neither of them complained and Yuki actually smiled when Shuichi helped him unbutton his black shirt with one hand. The clothes were gone in a blink of an eye and soon they were lying on the comfortable sofa with Yuki on top of the smaller body.

No words were said as Yuki trailed kisses down on Shuichi's body and prepared the boy for what was about to come. Only moans could be heard as Yuki entered his lover as started moving.

Climaxing together was always a challenge for Shuichi never lasted long, but Yuki could see that Shuichi was trying hard to hold back. His heart started beating faster and it wasn't just because of the pleasure he was feeling.

Yuki always loved it when the young boy called out his name when he came, and this time was even better for it felt great to let go and watch your lover shiver under you and scream your name at the same time.

Later that night, Yuki listened to Shuichi's rambling with the smallest of smiles on his pale lips. He loved lying naked next to the pink-haired boy and listen to his loud but lovely voice more than he usually admitted. He loved Shuichi's small fingers dancing seductively on his chest even more. These were the moments when Yuki felt truly satisfied.

"I love you, Yuki." Shuichi sounded very sleepy, and Yuki watched with bright eyes as the boy struggled to lie comfortably next to him and circle his hand around his shoulders without hurting his broken wrist.

Watching the boy sleep, Yuki thought about keeping the boy for a little longer. It wouldn't hurt any of them if Yuki looked after his younger lover more. He just had to be a little more careful and ask Hiro to watch after him a bit more. God knew it was really hard to let the boy go.

"Yuki?"

"You're not asleep yet?" Damn it! So Shuichi had felt all the kisses Yuki was planting on his shoulders! He had also felt his fingers running down dangerously, playing with the public hair! He was busted! That damn brat!

"If I knew breaking my wrist would make you so happy, I would have broken it a long time ago."

**The end**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review…_


End file.
